useless
by Crazyismynamesosmile
Summary: "Now you listen to me! Hughes would be ashamed if he saw you mourning like an idiot! THis is going to sound quite unprofessional but you need to suck it up!" A pointless oneshot set after Hughes death


A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but if I did then Hughes would be alive and there would be Royai :D

_ USELESS It was raining for what seemed like the hundredth time in the week alone . If it continued, the pool would overflow. The trees that had been planted years ago were soaked from limbs to roots and their branches swayed back and forth as the cruel wind pushed them around. The grounds were muddy and slippery -definitely not safe for a walk .But not everyone had the common since to realize that. Or maybe they did and they just didn't care. Or maybe they had been to engrossed in their thoughts to feel the cold drops of rain that was pounding against their way around it there was someone out there. His black hair was speckled with rain drops and his soggy clothes were weighting him down greatly . As he walked, he attempted to wring out his sleeve but to no avail for the unforgiving rain would wet them once more. The man again wondered what he was doing in such harsh weather but for the life of him he couldn't find the answer. He hated the rain. Oh how he despised with every fiber in his body . To him, the rain was a sign of suffering and uselessness .If his lieutenant caught him, she would scold him and _ever _so kindly remind him of his incompetency in the rain. But , miraculously that was not what Roy Mustang was thinking about. Instead he thought of his best friend. The one that had been the first one who had agreed to follow him on his naive mission to become fuhrer. The one who had always been by him even when he shouldn't have. The one who was currently six feet under the ground. The one who he thought of as a brother. Roy couldn't shake off the sickening feeling that it was all his fault. If he had just gotten to central just a little bit sooner than maybe his best friend would still be alive. He just couldn't get the sound of Elicias frantic cries out of his head or Gracias sobs as they lowered her husband to the ground. Before Roy had heard of Hughes death, he had been ready to yell at him, to scold him, for not informing him that the Elrics had been hospitalized. But now all he wanted was his brother back."sir."Roy jumped upon hearing his lieutenants concerned voice. He turned around to face her. He expected her to be livid but the look she was sporting didn't even come close to it. He couldn't really name it but he knew it wasn't pity."you should really be inside so you don't catch a cold." He nodded but made no move to go anywhere. "Do you think it was my fault?" he sighed and shook her head as she tried to think of something that might bring comfort to her grieving colonel." The fault lays within the man who held the gun." It was the only thing she could think let out a bitter laugh."Figured you would say that. I'd make a terrible fuehrer. I cant even save a single human. What makes me think I can save a country? I should just give up before other people die."Riza frowned. Did he seriously think that? Well, she was definitely going to regret a harsh flick of her wrist, she _smacked_ him right across the face. "Now you listen to me." She snarled "Hughes would be ashamed if he saw you mourning like an idiot! This is not the Roy Mustang we chose to follow and this is going to sound quite unprofessional but you need to _suck it up!_ Sir."Roy's eyes widened. Never before had his usually calm lieutenant yelled at him let alone slap him. His hand unconsciously moved to his cheek. It stung. If Riza was forced to hurt him physically, then he must have been so out of it, it wasn't even funny." I apologize lieutenant."And he did too. Riza gave him one of her rare , small smiles."Its alright sir but next time I will not hesitate to use my gun."Roy laughed"Alright lieutenant I will keep that in mind next time."But despite him saying that, he knew that there would not be a next time.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: I'm done =D I know I made Riza really mean and OOC but this was based off of a dream I had the other night. I apologize for the shortness and any spelling mistakes but this is my first fan fiction! Please review!


End file.
